


L'Élu-e

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Kaamelott
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Kaamelott vs Buffy. Une rencontre improbable entre deuxchosen one...





	L'Élu-e

**Author's Note:**

> Je cherchais à écrire le crossover le plus improbable possible, et voilà où j'ai atterri ! Ces deux séries étant parmi le top de mes tops préférées, je me suis dit que leur association donnerait un mélange plutôt cocasse et amusant :-) L'écrire a été un (super fun) challenge, j'espère que la lecture plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis vraiment curieuse pour le coup !
> 
> Précision sur le contexte : je situerais cette fanfic en saison 7 de _Buffy_ , et dans les premiers livres de _Kaamelott_.

***

« Dans quelle merde vous nous avez encore fourré ?! » martela Arthur à l’adresse de Perceval.

« Mais c’est pas moi ! » se défendit le Chevalier.

Les yeux d’Arthur se plissèrent. « Comment ça ‘c’est pas vous’ ?! » rétorqua t-il furieux. « Je vous laisse tout seul deux minutes, je reviens, il y a un portail dimensionnel en plein dans la salle du trône. Vous admettrez que la coïncidence est quand même grosse. Qu’est-ce que vous avez foutu encore ?! »

« Le machin, il s’est ouvert tout seul pendant que je cassais une graine. »

« Alors déjà, une chose, on n’a pas le droit de manger dans la salle du trône, donc pour vous remplir la panse, vous virez vos fesses d’ici déjà, » réprimanda t-il. « Ensuite, c’est quoi ? Vous avez forcément fait quelque chose. Vous avez récité une formule ? »

« Une formule ? » répéta Perceval interrogatif.

« Oui, une formule, oui, » s’exaspéra Arthur en retour. « Un machin avec des mots. »

« Un machin avec des mots ?! Ah bah ça sûrement pas, j’sais pas lire, » répondit-il pour se délester de toute responsabilité.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. « En attendant, vous avez forcément fait une connerie, regardez le résultat, » dit-il en désignant le portail dimensionnel.

À l’exact moment où il prononça ces mots, le reflet bleuté à l’intérieur du portail commença à s’animer en formes circulaires, et une jeune femme blonde en fut brutalement éjectée, s’écrasant lourdement au sol. En un mouvement souple, Buffy se releva de manière précipitée, les sens en alerte, décryptant ce qui l’entourait avec un regard inquiet.

« O-kay, » marmonna t-elle pour elle-même quand son regard croisa ceux interloqués d’Arthur et Perceval. « Je suis définitivement pas au bon endroit… »

« Bonjour ! » lança Perceval enthousiaste.

« Bonjour ? » répéta Arthur interloqué, en se tournant vers son acolyte. « On sait même pas d’où elle vient ! Pour ce qu’on sait, elle parle peut-être même pas notre langue. »

Le regard de la Tueuse alternait entre les deux hommes qui se tenaient face à elle. Elle les scruta de la tête aux pieds ; au vu de leurs tenues, elle n’était définitivement pas dans son temps. Sur ses gardes, resserrant la pression de sa main autour de son pieu, elle tenta de situer l’époque à laquelle elle avait pu atterrir, mais ses connaissances limitées en la matière ne lui inspirèrent aucune idée précise, si ce n’est qu’elle semblait se trouver dans une période antérieure au Moyen-âge. Willow ou Giles auraient définitivement été d’une aide précieuse en cette circonstance.

« Euh, hey, » commença Buffy confuse. _Comment se présenter à des personnes d’un autre monde et d'un autre temps ?_ « Je… je cherchais à rencontrer l’Élue, mais visiblement, j’suis pas au bon endroit. »

Quelque chose avait clairement mal tourné dans l’incantation de Giles.

« L’Élu ? C’est pas vous, ça, Sire ? » demanda Perceval.

« Vous arrivez d’où ? » demanda Arthur en ignorant l’intervention du Chevalier, étonné par l’accoutrement de la jeune femme qui se tenait face à eux.

Buffy entama un début de réponse, mais fut interrompue par l’homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

« Sire, vous croyez qu’elle vient de l’espace ? » interrogea Perceval.

Arthur sentit qu’il commençait à perdre patience. « Non alors là, on va y aller franchement : taisez-vous, » souffla t-il. « J’essaie de piger la situation, mais faut arrêter de l’ouvrir. »

La Tueuse restait en posture défensive, et craignait parallèlement de faire un faux pas, pouvant la mettre en danger en cette époque. _Pour une arrivée discrète, c’était râpé_ , pensa t-elle. Surtout considérant qu’elle n’avait pas atteint sa réelle destination. _Bon sang, Giles…_

Elle eut le réflexe de chercher son téléphone dans sa poche arrière, mais se ravisa immédiatement. Non seulement il ne lui serait d’aucune utilité, mais il risquait surtout de beaucoup surprendre en un tel contexte. Elle tourna la tête en direction du jadis emplacement du portail dimensionnel ; celui-ci avait disparu après son arrivée, visiblement. _Avait-elle même des chances de rentrer ?_

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, sentant venir les difficultés pour retourner dans son monde.

« Je suis _vraiment_ mal barrée, » soupira t-elle pour elle-même, avec angoisse. « Je… de toute évidence, je suis pas dans mon temps, » reprit-elle d’une voix méfiante à destination d’Arthur et Perceval. Elle fit quelque pas prudents en leur direction. « Le portail devait m’amener à rencontrer l’Élue d’une autre époque… » finit-elle en désignant brièvement l’endroit où elle avait atterri.

« Mais vous venez d’où ? » demanda Arthur, manifestant également une certaine méfiance dans ses paroles et attitudes. 

Consciente qu’ils l’avaient vue débarquer via un portail dimensionnel, Buffy décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« L’an 2003 ? » tenta t-elle avec un sourire hésitant.

« 2003 ?! » Les yeux d’Arthur s’étaient écarquillés.

 _Okay, elle allait définitivement finir cramée sur un bûcher pour hérésie ou sorcellerie_ , se réprimanda t-elle mentalement. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul en réflexe.

« Whoah ça déchire ! » s’extasia Perceval, générant une réaction surprise chez la jeune femme. « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, Sire ? On appelle Merlin ? »

« Mais vous allez fermer votre mouille ou bien ? » Il marqua un temps de pause. « Réflexion faite, si, allez chercher Merlin, » reconsidéra t-il.

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? » 

« Oui, maintenant, pas dans trois semaines, » répliqua le Roi.

« Mais si elle vous attaque ? » s’inquiéta le Chevalier. « Vous êtes le Roi, je peux pas vous laisser seul, Sire. »

Buffy leva un doigt hésitant, manifestant son désir d’intervenir. « Je vous veux aucun mal, » tenta t-elle de dire, mais elle vit que les deux hommes semblaient pris dans leur conversation, et les mots moururent entre ses lèvres. Qu’ils soient effrayés par elle la rassura sur son propre sort, paradoxalement.

« Alors c’est bien gentil, mais croyez-moi, je m’en sortirai mieux si vous n’êtes pas là, » répondit Arthur à Perceval.

« On a bien travaillé nos tactiques péremptoires avec Karadoc, je pourrais…- »

« Mais vous allez vous barrer, oui ?! » l’interrompit Arthur.

Après un bref échange verbal, Perceval finit enfin par obéir et quitter la pièce, alors que Buffy, pour sa part, faisait une rapide observation des lieux, cherchant à se familiariser avec l’endroit.

« Bien, à nous ! » reprit Arthur à destination de la Tueuse une fois qu’il fut parti. « C’est quoi cette histoire de futur ? Et d’Élu ? »

« Écoutez… » Elle ignorait par où commencer. « Je vous veux aucun mal. L’incantation par laquelle je suis arrivée ici devait m’amener à une Élue pour régler une situation… dans notre temps… » expliqua Buffy nerveuse, tout en accrochant son pieu à sa ceinture.

« Ah bah si vous cherchez un Élu, dans le coin, ça aurait tendance à être plutôt moi, » dit Arthur hésitant, en réponse.

Buffy fronça les sourcils. « Vous ? »

« Ouais, enfin, vous cherchez l’Élu de quoi… ? »

Inconsciemment, elle redressa quelque peu sa posture, s’exprimant avec force. « Une femme, la Tueuse, » explicita la jeune blonde.

« Tueuse ? » répéta Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. « Je dirais que vous êtes plutôt mal barrée, c’est pas vraiment ce qu’on a dans le coin… Des bras cassés et des cons finis, tant que vous voulez, mais une Tueuse, jamais entendu parlé… »

La jeune femme parut surprise par le sarcasme de sa réponse, mais se garda de tout commentaire. 

« Évidemment, » réagit t-elle, peu étonnée d’obtenir une réponse négative. Lorsque le Scooby avait commencé son incantation, Buffy n’avait pas eu de certitude quant à ce qu’elle allait trouver à son arrivée, mais elle était à peu près sûre que l’endroit où elle se trouvait à cet instant n’était pas la destination à laquelle elle aurait dû pouvoir s’attendre.

« Voilà, voilà… » tenta de meubler Arthur en se balançant d’avant en arrière, ne sachant qu’ajouter. « Vous avez une petite idée de comment repartir ? »

La Tueuse répondit du tac au tac. « Aucune. » Elle amena une main contre son front, poussant un léger soupir. « Je ne vais… pas finir sur un bûcher, n’est-ce pas ? » dit-elle d’une voix faussement légère, afin de masquer sa crainte.

« Finir sur un bûcher ? Vous êtes pas bien, oui ! » s’exclama Arthur surpris, en réponse. « On crame pas de mecs ici -et encore moins des femmes. Non, écoutez, Perceval est parti chercher notre Enchanteur, on va voir ce qu’on peut faire pour vous. »

« Un Enchanteur ? » rebondit Buffy en haussant un sourcil. « Vous pensez qu’il aura une solution pour me renvoyer chez moi ? »

« Ouais, enfin… » commença Arthur l’air gêné. « Sa spécialité c’est plutôt les remèdes de grand-mère, mais il aura peut-être des pistes, la magie c’est son truc… normalement, » finit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, déjà fatigué des discussions interminables que la situation risquait d’engendrer.

Buffy allait de surprise en surprise. Le terme d’Enchanteur évoquait chez elle la longue barbe blanche et la tenue traditionnelle qui allait avec ce type de légende, et elle ne put s’empêcher d’être amusée à cette idée.

Un léger moment de malaise sembla s’installer, et la jeune Tueuse décida d’y mettre un terme. _Trouve un sujet de conversation, n’importe quoi_ , pensa t-elle.

« C’est votre Château ? » elle s’entendit finalement dire.

Un léger battement d’une seconde passa avant qu’Arthur ne finisse par lui répondre. « Ouais, je suis le Roi du patelin… Kaamelott ça s’appelle. »

« Et vous êtes l’Élu de quoi ? »

« Oh pas grand chose… » répondit modestement Arthur après une courte pause. « On m’a fait retirer l’Épée magique du rocher et on m’a investi d’une quête, celle de chercher le Graal. La Lumière pour tous les peuples… soit-disant… » finit-il amer. 

« Wow… » réagit Buffy d’une voix impressionnée, se remémorant alors la légende arthurienne. Quand elle était enfant et se rendait chez sa cousine Celia, sa tante adorait leur raconter cette histoire. La mention du nom de Merlin un peu plus tôt fit soudainement sens. « Vous êtes… Arthur ? »

« Oui, » réagit le Roi consterné. « On parle de moi ? » demanda t-il. _Il avait besoin qu’on lui redonne foi._

« En quelque sorte, » répondit vaguement la Tueuse, ne sachant pas si elle risquait ou non de trop en dire.

« Et vous, vous lui voulez quoi à cette Élue ? » lui retourna t-il finalement.

Buffy prit un moment pour rassembler ses esprits.

« Des réponses sur les origines de mon pouvoir, » répondit-elle. « Je suis aussi l’Élue… en mon temps. Mais je n’ai pas de quête à mener, je combats les Forces du mal. »

« Les Forces du mal ? Ça a l’air costaud votre histoire, » répondit Arthur admiratif.

« C’est surtout… un poids et des responsabilités lourdes à porter, » répondit Buffy hésitante. Elle passa ses mains le long de ses bras, comme pour se réchauffer. Il faisait particulièrement froid dans ce château, et sa veste en faux-cuir ne lui suffisait pas.

« Le pouvoir isole, » ajouta finalement Arthur.

La Tueuse hocha la tête en réponse, baissant le regard. « Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser tomber… »

« À qui le dites-vous… » répondit le Roi, conscient du reflet avec son propre parcours.

C’est à ce moment là que Perceval et Merlin firent leur entrée dans la salle du trône.

« Alors, c’est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda Merlin décontracté, les mains posées de part et d’autre de ses hanches.

La Tueuse dirigea un regard étonné en sa direction. _C’était donc lui, la légende, le grand Merlin l’Enchanteur_. Il n’était définitivement pas ce à quoi elle se serait attendue.

« C’est ça, vous pressez pas surtout… » s’exaspéra Arthur. « La jeune femme ci-présente est arrivée du futur par un portail dimensionnel, » expliqua t-il en désignant Buffy. « Vous connaîtriez un moyen pour la faire repartir ? »

« Ah bah là comme ça, je sais pas. C’est pas ma spécialité les portails dimensionnels, » répondit Merlin.

« Sans vouloir vous vexer, vos spécialités, on attend toujours de les connaître… » persifla Arthur en réaction. « Mais quand bien même, vous devez avoir une petite idée, non ? Vous avez jamais entendu parler d’autres dimensions lors des réunions druidiques ? »

« Bah déjà, les réunions druidiques, on s’y bourre la gueule plus qu’on y parle de druidisme, alors les informations sur les portails dimensionnels, c’est pas trop le coeur du sujet, voyez-vous… »

Arthur posa une main désespérée contre son front. « Une belle brochette de pochetrons, quelle superbe image pour le druidisme… »

Il y eut une soudaine apparition de la Dame du Lac, qui fit sursauter le Roi. Celui-ci posa une main contre son coeur. « Je vais vraiment finir par vous faire mettre une cloche ! Prévenez, merde. »

« Arthur, ça s’affole chez les pouvoirs suprêmes ! » commença paniquée la Dame du Lac, sans autre forme d’introduction. « Il paraît qu’une Tueuse est là ?! » 

Pour toute réponse, le Roi désigna Buffy, qui se demanda en retour la raison de son geste. _Ok, je pige plus rien à ce qui se passe…_ pensa la Tueuse.

« C’est à moi que vous parlez ? » interrogea t-elle perplexe.

« Non, à la Dame du Lac, mais c’est une apparition divine, je suis le seul à pouvoir la voir, » lui expliqua Arthur.

« Elle se montrera pas tant qu’on est là, elle est facilement impressionnée en société, » prévint Perceval à l’intention de Buffy, qui lui retourna un regard totalement ahuri.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. « Alors simplement : bouclez-là, vous me fatiguez… »

« Arthur, c’est une catastrophe, » poursuivit la Dame du Lac. « La présence de la Tueuse dans notre dimension pourrait impacter l’équilibre cosmique, il faut absolument que vous la fassiez repartir ! »

« Et vous croyez qu’on fait quoi là ? Du tricot ? » rétorqua le Roi. « Bah tiens, puisque vous semblez si pressée, donnez-nous des idées ou des solutions pour régler le problème. »

« Bah, prononcez l’incantation dans l’autre sens ! » répondit-elle simplement.

« Moi je veux bien, mais c’est pas nous qui l’avons invoquée… » répliqua Arthur. « Vous vous souvenez du machin ? » demanda t-il à la Tueuse.

« Le ‘machin’ ? » répondit-elle l’air perdu.

« Le sortilège, l’incantation ? »

« Oh ! » réalisa la jeune femme. « C’était du latin,  je serais incapable de vous la répéter… » continua t-elle. « Giles est celui qui avait trouvé la formule… »

« C’est votre Enchanteur, Guyles ? » demanda Perceval en déformant le nom.

« Giles, » rectifia Buffy en réponse. « Et non… c’est mon Observateur, mais vous êtes pas loin… » finit-elle avec une moue appréciative, se retenant de rire quand elle se figura Giles revêtu de la tenue traditionnelle druidique, telle que celle que portait Merlin.

« Vous voyez, pas simple la situation… » continua Arthur à l’adresse de la Dame du Lac. « Ils peuvent pas se bouger le cul là haut ? Les Dieux de machin, les Dieux de mi… pour une fois qu’ils pourraient servir à quelque chose… »

Buffy observait Arthur dans son dialogue avec la présence invisible. Elle choisit finalement d’intervenir à nouveau. « Mes amis vont peut-être trouver un moyen de réouvrir le portail et de me récupérer. »

Elle craignait d’être un peu trop optimiste. Il faudrait déjà qu’ils soient au courant de sa localisation actuelle.

« Ah bah je vous avoue que ça nous arrangerait, parce qu’en l’état, je ne suis pas sûr qu’on parviendra à vous faire repartir, » réagit Arthur embêté. « Bon, vous me confirmez que vous pigez pas un broc aux portails dimensionnels ? » demanda t-il ensuite à Merlin.

« C’est pas ma spécialité, » reformula l’Enchanteur.

« Bon, allez me chercher Elias, » ordonna t-il en réponse.

« Ah, je le savais !! » s’offusqua Merlin dans la seconde. « Alors voilà, Merlin sait pas faire _un_ truc… »

«  _ **Un truc**_ ? Eh bah, vous manquez pas de souffle… » marmonna Arthur.

« … et on appelle tout de suite Monsieur Elias, » finit l’Enchanteur en croisant les bras.

« Merde, hein ! » s’agaça Arthur. « Je demande à ce qu’Elias vienne, parce que lui au moins, c’est pas un peigne-cul et que jusqu’à présent, il a toujours su faire ce que je lui demandais. »

Buffy observait leur échange depuis sa place, le sourire au bord des lèvres. Leur langage n’était pour sûr pas ce à quoi elle se serait attendue pour l’époque. Alors qu’elle continuait de suivre l’houleux débat entre le Roi et son Enchanteur, une puissante bourrasque se fit soudain sentir dans la pièce, et la porte dimensionnelle qui avait précédemment disparu se rouvrit à l’exact emplacement de sa première apparition. Buffy la sonda un instant.

« Wow, ils ont été rapides… » souffla t-elle pour elle-même, confuse. « Je… je crois que c’est pour moi, ça doit être mes amis… » déclara t-elle à l’adresse des personnes qui se trouvaient avec elle dans la pièce.

« Finalement, ça se goupille plutôt bien, » répondit Arthur en observant le portail.

« AH ! Bah vous voyez, pas besoin d’Elias ! » souligna Merlin. 

« Arg, LA BARBE ! En attendant, il a peut être servi à rien, mais vous non plus je vous ferais remarquer, » enchaîna Arthur.

« Qu’est-ce que vous en savez ?! C’est peut-être moi qui ai fait apparaître le portail ! » rétorqua l’Enchanteur.

« C’est vous ? » demanda Arthur sceptique.

« Non. »

« Voilà, alors bouclez là. »

Buffy s’approcha un peu plus de la porte dimensionnelle, prête à s’y engouffrer. Elle regrettait presque d’avoir à partir aussi vite, elle aurait aimé en apprendre plus sur ce curieux monde. « Euh, eh bien, ce fut… un plaisir. Certes bref, mais très instructif. »

« Ah bah oui, voir que les Chevaliers de la table ronde et leur Enchanteur sont une belle brochette de branquignoles, ça doit apprendre de sacrés trucs sur l’Histoire… » se désola Arthur dans un marmonnement qui ne parvint pas aux oreilles de la Tueuse.

« Merci pour votre accueil, » finit-elle d’une voix polie et révérencieuse, ne sachant comment faire ses au revoir de manière adaptée. _Arthur était Roi, devait-elle faire une révérence ? S'incliner ?_

« Attendez ! » la retint Perceval avant qu’elle ne saute dans le portail. « Est-ce que dans le futur, on peut aller dans l’espace ? »

Arthur se tourna vers lui. « Mais qu’est-ce qu’on en a à foutre ?! » 

La Tueuse eut un sourire affiché, amusée par sa question. « Oui, » répondit-elle avec la bienveillance que l'homme lui inspirait. « On peut. »

« Ah vous voyez, Sire ! » s’enthousiasma l’homme avec un sourire heureux à destination du Roi.

« Bon, ça va, ça va… » tenta de le calmer Arthur.

« Et le Graal ? On finira par le trouver ? » continua Perceval.

Arthur fut estomaqué par la question, et ne pipa plus un mot, reportant soudain une attention curieuse à la jeune femme.

Buffy parut hésitante, tentant de se remémorer la légende. « Je crois même que c’est-… -»

Mais contre toute attente, la Tueuse fut soudainement hapée par l’énergie puissante du portail, qui se referma derrière elle en une étincelle, sous le regard étonné de la petite équipe d’Arthur.

« Bah mince, on n’aura pas de réponse ? » se plaignit Perceval.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant que ça vous a plu ! :-)
> 
> Petit aparté, je suis désolée pour l'écriture de Buffy, j'adore l'écrire habituellement, mais là, ça a été très dur de la fondre dans le contexte de Kaamelott, j'espère que ça n'était pas trop gênant à la lecture :)


End file.
